


Buried Treasure

by Fall



Category: Real Person Fiction, Suits (TV), Suits (TV) RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 14:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fall/pseuds/Fall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His career bases on America.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buried Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> Well. This just came to me a few days ago. And I have no choice other than write it down.

His career bases on America. Working from state to state, flying across the country all over the year, New York is fine, LA is excellent. He sometimes works in Toronto too, you know, that's what most of the shows do, for the budget or anything, pretending they're in America when they're actually in the land of Canada. 

It's not like he's against it, some of the actors do, but definitely not him. In fact, he's quite fond of the idea, because no matter how far you've been travel, home is where you belong. And he likes being home, seriously, who doesn't?

He can even walk his puppy when he's off-set. Catch up with some old pals. Pick a coffee to go in his favourite cafe around the corner. Spend a few minutes in the old comic bookstore. Pay a visit to the ice cream stand that runs for more than twenty years. And what's better, he can show all these above to Gabriel. Getting him to know how Patrick was like growing up. 

How does Gabriel feel about it, he wouldn't know. The man is like, well, Mr Smiles, never says no to his suggestion, and following him around in patience. Patrick even manages to make the man stay in his house for a few weeks. His childhood house. 

It is a lot of fun. And sometimes he misses it bad...But he just knows too well that it's gone. 

At least he's got something to treasure, isn’t it great? Something he’s going to bury deep in mind and no one can ever take it away from him. 

They just can’t. Never.


End file.
